nartoepicfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob
Bob is the founder and the Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild. Bob, for some reason, tries to look very feminine. Appearance Bob appears to be an old, bald, cross-dressing man, who also seems to wear make-up. He dons a pink spaghetti-strap shirt, has a necklace with circle patterns on it, and pink and purple vertical-striped shorts. His most notable feature are his wings that are located in his back which he can use to fly. Personality Bob seems very friendly to everyone. He especially seems to take a liking to young male Mages, as he acts a bit flirtatious around them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 12 Bob is a very understanding person, but he has strong opinions when it comes to his Mages abusing their power. This is mostly shown when his mood suddenly changes when Karen treats her Celestial Spirits badly. History He is an old friend of Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Porlyusica, Yajima, Rob, and also Goldmine, Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus. For some reason, he left his former guild, Fairy Tail, and decided to create a new guild, Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 Years ago, Bob scolded one of his Mages, Karen Lilica, for the mistreatment of her Celestial Spirits, particularly Aries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 7 Months later, he tells one of her Celestial Spirits, Leo, who was responsible for Karen not being able to use any more spirits, about her death, which occurred as she attempted a mission without his permission.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 Synopsis Lullaby arc Bob is seen at the Regular Meeting for Provincial Guild Masters telling Makarov that he likes the Mages over at Fairy Tail, and warning him not to hit on Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 2 When Kageyama confronts Makarov with the Lullaby Flute, Bob hides in some bushes and stops Team Natsu from interfering, telling them to just watch. As Makarov resolves the conflict, the Lullaby takes on its true form,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 12-20 but was, however, quickly defeated by the members of Team Natsu, sans Lucy Heartfilia. Bob later explains that the Lullaby is a creation of the Dark Mage, Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 4-14 Oración Seis arc Hibiki mentions to Lucy, Happy, and Carla that Bob knew about Nirvana and told him about it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 57 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Bob hears about Jura and Lyon competing for Lamia Scale and decides to throw their strongest Mages into the fray as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 Magic and Abilities Phasing: Bob has the ability to phase through solid objects. When he was talking to his subordinate, Karen Lilica, he passed through the bar he was standing behind. Flight: Using his tiny wings, he can float above the ground. Quotes *(To Karen Lilica) Spirits are living beings with feelings. If you abuse them, the next one to suffer will be you. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members